Classification: The variety is botanically known as Rubus idaeus. 
Varietal denomination: The new raspberry plant has the varietal name of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct fall bearing raspberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross between xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,437) and xe2x80x98Heritagexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was selected from a controlled breeding plot near Watsonville, Calif. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in Monterey County and Santa Cruz County, Calif. by dormant canes, roots and non-dormant root shoot cuttings. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields in Monterey County and Santa Cruz County, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary year-round temperatures required for it to produce and maintain a strong vigorous plant with consistent fruit production from July through November on primocanes and in the ensuing year from May through July on the floricanes. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the production months. The new variety possesses the following traits in combination distinguishing it from other known and closely related commercial varieties in the region. The varieties which we believe to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,073), and xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,142).
In comparison to the similar variety xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fall fruit production begins later with lighter July-August production as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Floricane fruit production typically is slightly heavier in May yet similar in July as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Primocanes are larger in diameter with laterals that are shorter in length as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Primocanes of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 also differ by producing very little to no waxy coat on the surface as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 which produces a strong waxy coat. Thorns are slightly shorter in length yet much more abundant along the cane as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Thorn tips of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 are very light red-purple in color as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 which tends to be medium red-purple. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is slightly darker green in color and slightly more broad than long as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 has nearly always 3 leaflets per leaf as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 which tends to be nearly equally 3 to 5 leaflets per leaf. Leaf shape of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 tends to be mostly ovate while xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 tends to be more cordate in shape. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is larger in size, lighter in color with larger yet fewer druplets per berry as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. The skin is slightly weaker yet glossler than xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Seeds are also larger in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fall fruit production begins much later with lighter July-August production as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Floricane fruit production typically is slightly lighter in May yet heavier in July as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Primocanes are taller in height, larger in diameter with laterals that are slightly longer in length as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Primocanes of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 also differ by producing very little to no waxy coat on the surface with also little to no anthocyanins as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 which produces a medium waxy coat with medium anthocyanins. Thorns are slightly longer in length yet much more abundant along the cane as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Thorn tips of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 are very light red-purple in color as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 which tends to be medium red-purple. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is slightly darker green in color, slightly more broad than long with longer petioles as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Leaf shape of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 tends to be mostly ovate while xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 tends to be more cordate in shape. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is much larger in size, more conical in shape with larger druplets per berry as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. The skin is slightly weaker yet glossier with better overall appearance than xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Seeds are also larger in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the parent variety xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fall fruit production begins later with a lighter total fall yield. Floricane fruit production also begins later than xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fruit size, seed size and druplet size are much larger as compared to xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is slightly darker green in color and slightly larger in overall size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99. The leaf cross-section of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is less convex as compared to xe2x80x98PS-127xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the parent variety xe2x80x98Heritagexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fall fruit production begins later with a lighter total fall yield. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 fruit size, seed size and druplet size are much larger as compared to xe2x80x98Heritagexe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 is slightly more broad than long and slightly larger in overall size as compared to xe2x80x98Heritagexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-1764xe2x80x99 has nearly always 3 leaflets per leaf as compared to xe2x80x98Heritagexe2x80x99 which is mostly 3 to 5 leaflets per leaf.